Shooting Star
Shooting Star is a Magician with a distant Devil ancestry who leads his team, Team Shooting Star in the Azazel Cup. He is the wielder of the High-tier Longinus Star Buster Star Blaster, one of the 5 newly discovered Longinus. Appearance Shooting Star is a man in his 20's who wears a cowboy hat and a cowboy style outfit. He usually wields his Sacred Gear; by wielding his long sword with his left hand and rifle with his right hand. Personality Shooting Star has a competitive streak and is very outgoing. He wanted to compete in the Azazel Cup to obtain fame and prestige. His wish for winning the Azazel Cup is to live in a world without starvation. Shooting Star is a capable and inspirational leader, able to recruit several talented but obscure individuals by promising them fame & delicious food. He was able to rally his new team to his side and inspire them as most of them came from the lower ranks of society or from obscure families. As they were never praised for their talents and efforts, they are grateful to him for allowing them to prove themselves and he is shown to care for his comrades. He is shown to be willing and thrilled to face a worthy opponent head on but will not hesitate to eliminate them even before facing off due to his belief that his teams loss would have invalidated all of their prior victories. He greatly believes in his own strength that comes from his Longinus despite bemoaning about his lack of talent, similar to Sairaorg himself (a fact that both Sairaorg and Issei took note of). He greatly admires both Sairaorg and Issei as he stated that he admired Sairaorg ever since he saw Sairaorg's fight with Issei and as was shown in his Rating Game against Sairaorg, where he was thrilled to face him in combat. He asked Sairaorg if he and his team can become equal to Sairaorg and Issei, to which hearing Sairaorg's positive reply, made him smile. History Not much is known about Shooting Star's past except that he came from a family of Wizards who possessed a distant Devil ancestor. Before the beginning of the Azazel Cup, he recruited his team which consisted of talented individuals who were unknown to the Three Factions due to their low rank or low social status. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Shooting Star made his first appearance in Volume 25, where Issei and his team members were watching a recording of his match as they commented on the destructive power of his Sacred Gear. They noted that Shooting Star and his team originally didn't stand out in the qualifier preliminaries due to Shooting Star being unable to control the power of his Longinus, which would usually explode and would result in their defeat. It was only during the mid stage of the tournament, as Shooting Star gradually managed to master his Sacred Gear, that did his team manage to rank up. In True Volume 2, Shooting Star has a Azazel Cup Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael and his team. Initially, Shooting Star and his team gained the advantage, due to Shooting Star using his Longinus to destroy several islands and retiring Sairaorg's Bishop and Pawn. After that his team was able to pressure Sairaorg's team, with his Rook throwing a mountain top at Sairaorg's team, his Bishop engulfing the island with her fire & ice magic and his Knight suppressing Sairaorg's team with his godlike speed while Shooting Star himself engaged Sairaorg in direct combat. Being impressed by his resolve and power, Sairaorg transformed into his Breakdown the Beast mode and began to overpower him. At the same time, Shooting Stars team was beginning to lose their advantage due to their injuries from the preliminaries and Sairaorg's team began to counterattack as they retired one Knight, one Bishop and two Pawns from Shooting Star's team. Shooting Star himself reached his limit during his battle with Sairaorg, as the power of his Sacred Gear weakened. Before being finished off by Sairaorg, Shooting Star asked him he and his team could become equal to Sairaorg and Issei to which Sairaorg responded by praising his efforts in the tournament, which pleased Shooting Star as he retired. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Shooting Star is well-versed in fighting with a sword and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the Star Buster which takes the form of a sword. He demonstrated his great sword skill in his fight with Sairaorg where he was easily able cut Sairaorg's Regulus Nemea Balance Breaker armor. Master Marksman: Shooting Star is shown to be an expert marksman in using his Star Blaster which takes the form of a rifle as he was able to target and destroy several islands where Sairaorg's team was located and keep pressuring Sairaorg with his blasts during their duel. Immense Durability: Shooting Star is shown to have above average human durability. He was able to take a punch from Sairaorg in his Breakdown the Beast form and still able to continue to fight despite the immense pain he was in. Immense Speed: Shooting Star has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to keep up with Sairaorg who was using Balance Breaker armor. Magic: Due to being a descendant of a house of wizards, it can assumed that Shooting Star has some knowledge of magic. Equipment Star Buster Star Blaster '''( ): Shooting Star's primary weapon. It is one of the 5 newly discovered Longinus. It takes the shape of a longsword & rifle. The abilites are split between the longsword and rifle. *The '''longsword possess immense sharpness and cutting power, which enables it to slice though most objects with ease as as demonstrated when it was able to cut Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker, Regulus Rey Leather Rex as well as causing the air shake and even the island that Shooting Star & Sairaorg were fighting on to tremble. *The rifle possesses the ability to launch massive blast of aura that can easily blow back non-combat Gods even without using it's Balance Breaker. The bombardment aura was stated to be comparable to a Satan Class or even God Class attack. Grayfia Lucifuge compared it to Issei Hyoudou’s Diabolos Dragon Pseudo-Dragon Deification Infinity Blaster. It was easily able to eliminate several islands. Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Magician Category:Devil